Tears of Love and Pain
by Shinigami To AinoMegami
Summary: Heero's family adopts a new child, his name is Duo. To Heero, Duo is only a neusance, but why does Heero find it harder and harder to hate him? AU Yaoi 1x2 please R&R, Thanks
1. The orphan

By: Shinigami To AinoMegumi  
  
DISCLAIMER: Blah de blah. You know everything so why repeat it all? We don't own it, we never did and we never will.  
  
AM: Howdy all! Tis me, AinoMegumi. S: Konichiwa Minna! It is me Shinigami! AM: A few rules before we get on with the story. S: Yup! That is correct! The first one is NO FLAMIES! AM: Yup yup! Those are better left down in hell with Shinigami so yeah, don't flame us. Another thing, this is an A/U fic which means a little OOC from Heero and the others. S: One more thing! THIS IS A YAOI FIC! IF YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT THAT IS THEN TAKE OUT YOUR DICTIONARY AND LOOK IT UP! AM: . Geeze, did you have to say it like that? S: Yes, Yes I did. AM: *sweatdrop* Anyways, For those of you who do not know what Yaoi is, Yaoi is boy/boy relations! Oh yeah! *Drool* Lots of lemony goodness. But not till later! S: OH K! ((Think K from Gravi people)) . Ummm...yup, yup! On with the story! And don't forget to review! ^^  
  
~~~The orphan~~~  
  
"Heero. Can you please come here sweetie?" Mrs. Yuy said one spring afternoon. A young boy with dark chocolate brown hair and Prussian blue eyes walked into the room, yawning because he had just taken a nap. Hey, you would be tired too at the age of five and a half.  
  
"What is it Mommy?" He asked as he sat in his chair.  
  
"Heero, I have some good news. You're going to have a new brother."  
  
"So you're pregnant?"  
  
"WHAT?!! No! It's not that! We're adopting a son for you to play with."  
  
"...So, you're not pregnant? Why not be? You know how to do it!"  
  
"Umm.go play. That's all I needed to say." Heero grabbed his brown bear and dragged the giant thing outside. Setting it onto the grass, he walked to the hill in his yard, curled up into a little ball and rolled down the hill. He smiled as he landed with a "Oof" and started laughing.  
All of a sudden, out of the blue, a car drove up. Mr. Yuy got out of the car and opened the back door. Out of the door stepped a young boy with violet eyes and light brown hair that was in a braid. Heero stared at him. "So that's my new brother is it?" He asked Mister Odin, his bear. "I don't like him much. He's kinda..girlish."  
  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO!" Came a screech from next door. Heero sighed as a young girl in a fluffy pink dress came skipping over. "Oooooooooooo! What'cha doin Heero?!" She asked as she stared at Mister Odin.  
  
"Why do you care Relena?"  
  
"Becaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaause! You should come to my house! We can play dress up!"  
  
"I'm not a girl. I don't want to play dress up with you. Now leave me alone." The five year old glared at Relena evilly. Relena started to cry and ran home. "Heero, did you make Relena cry again?" His father asked. Heero just nodded. "You shouldn't do that. She means well and is such a sweetie."  
  
"A WHAT? A sweetie? When did this happen? She was never a sweetie. She wants to put ME in a dress! You call that sweet!?! I don't think so!"  
  
"Anyways Heero, I would like you to meet your new brother. His name is Duo Maxwell and he likes the same things as you. Now why don't I leave you two alone and you can get to know each other better?" Duo came and sat down in front of Heero.  
  
Heero just glared. He didn't like this. Not at all. He liked being an only child. It was a lot more fun. He always got what he wanted and never got in trouble. Now he had a brother that would probably blame everything on him.  
  
"Hiya! I'm Duo! What's your name?!" He giggled and Heero just continued to glare. "....Heero." Was all that he said before going back to rolling down the hill. Duo looked confused. Did he do something to upset Heero? He didn't know.  
  
"Ummm..Heero? Are you mad at me?" Duo squeaked. "Did I do something to make you mad?"  
  
"..No. You didn't. I just don't like having a little brother. I want to be an only child. It's a lot more fun then having a brother."  
  
"Oh. I see. Well umm.can I play with you?"  
  
"I guess. Just don't mess anything up." Duo smiled and started rolling down the hill with Heero.  
  
"Duo! Heero! It's Dinner time!" Mrs. Yuy called from the house. Heero got up from the grass and pulling in the giant bear, went inside.  
  
"Hey! What about me?! What am I supposed to do?!" Duo asked. "At the orphanage we had to wait till the older kids said we could come in."  
  
"...Just walk in. You're not at an orphanage anymore." Heero replied through the window. Duo walked in and looked around. ((A/N Kinda like this. . .))  
  
"Wow.this place is pretty!" He smiled. Walking over to the little picnic table, he sat across from Heero at the table. "So umm.why don't you eat with the big peoples?"  
  
"Because..they're called parents and they like "alone time." That's why." Heero started eating his sushi, using his fingers for he could not use chopsticks very well. Just when everything seemed to be going well, the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it." Heero said. He walked over to the door and opened it to find ((No not Relena peoples. I'm saving you this time. ^_~)) the one, the only, Hilde standing there.  
  
"OH MY GOD! How did she find me?!" Duo screamed as he hid under the table. Heero just glared at the girl.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" Heero asked Hilde.  
  
"I'm Hilde! And I'm looking for Duo! He has something of mine and I want it back!" ((No peoples.not THAT! Pervs.-.-;;;))  
  
"What did he take? And why do you want it back? It's dinner time. I'm hungry so go away and never come back." Before Hilde had a chance to say anything, the door was in her face. Heero walked back into the kitchen and sat at the table once more. ((Just a note. For the little table, think of those little plastic picnic tables from Playskool.))  
  
"Well she's gone now Maxwell." Heero snarled. Duo came out from hiding under the table. He looked around ((like before)) and sighed. "Good. I hate her. She freaks me out."  
  
"She said that you took something from her and that she wanted it back. What is it?"  
  
"Oh that..it was nothing. And she gave it to me! It was a little silver ring that I wear on a chain. It's mine now and she can't have it back. And that's final." ((This point on is being typed by yours truly Shinigami)) Duo gave a soft, almost sappy-sweet look to Heero.  
  
"Wh.. what?" Heero asked; a mean snap in his voice. He glared at Duo, making sure that he did not look kind in the least. "Your. your not going to try and take it away?" Duo inquired, looking very hopeful.  
  
"Why would I want to? It is not as if I care what your or your little friends do." Heero sneered.  
  
"Oh really?" Duo asked, his eyes wide. Heero nodded in response. "Thank you so much" he said, he jumped and gave Heero a huge hug.  
  
"Get off of me." Heero spat, shoving Duo away from him. The shove Heero had given Duo made him stumble back into a pedestal with a priceless vase. The vase fell and shattered, shards of porcelain flying up lacerating Duo's face, making him gasp out in surprise.  
  
"What is going on out here?" Mr. Yuy asked; rushing into the room, followed closely by Mrs. Yuy.  
  
Heero, knowing that it was his fault, got ready to explain what happened "It wa-" "It was my fault, I got to rowdy. I am sorry" Duo said loudly, drowning out Heero.  
  
"Well, it is over now." Mrs. Yuy said looking slightly disappointedly at Duo. "Let's take care of your face."  
  
"Ok." Duo said. As Mrs. Yuy led Duo to the bathroom he looked back at Heero. The look on his face told Heero that if anyone was to get punished it would be Duo.  
  
"Why don't you go help your mom while I clean this up, Heero." Mr. Yuy commanded. Heero walked off towards the bathroom, after nodding to his father. Just before he was to the bathroom he heard his mother talking and stopped to listen.  
  
"Now Duo, I know that you are new here and all, but you must learn that ruff-housing inside is not right." Mrs. Yuy said.  
  
"I understand" Duo said, no emotion in his voice.  
  
"Also you must be taught not to lie." She went on to say.  
  
"But. but, I was not lying, it was my fault." Duo said, his voice almost scared. "I shouldn't have done what I did."  
  
"Stop," Heero said, standing in the doorway of the bathroom. "It was my fault. Duo was just giving me a hug when I pushed him off of me and he hit the vase."  
  
TBC  
  
S: Ok that is as much of a cliffy as I can make on the first chapter. Please review, and thanks to every body.  
  
AM: Wow. You did a good job with the ending!!!! I can't wait until Heero and Duo fall in love! *Sparkly eyes.* So romantic!  
  
S: Thanks, I just had so much going on in my head, I had to write something  
  
AM: Well it's coooooooooooooool!!!! Hey peeps! Chapter two is comming  
  
S: yeah ^^ Ano.... are you writing it or am I?  
  
AM: Hmm...Oh! I KNOW I KNOW!!! *Runs around the room.* I know how we can do it!!!!  
  
S: how?  
  
AM: We could roleplay it that's how!!!!! *Grins*  
  
S: or one of us can write until they get a writers block then pass it on to the other  
  
AM: Nuuuuuu! My idea is better! =P  
  
S: well -.- fine then  
  
AM: YAY!!!!!! Well people! Wait for chapter two! Oh and don't forget to review or Shinigami will blow your brains out...oh wait....that's K....^^;;;  
  
S: yes.... I will just make them burn muwahahahaha.  
  
AM: That's always fun!  
  
S: well see you all later  
  
AM: *Munches on a cookie.* Bye bye!  
  
S: *waves*  
  
AM: *Waves* Bwai!  
  
(For all who read this before, Sorry there was and uploading error, hope it is fixed now) 


	2. Punishment

By Shinigami to AinoMegami  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own it... S: Well I do own the DVD set. but that doesn't mean that I get money for this AM: Yup, yup.  
  
S: Hi all, I am writing this chapter. basically AinoMegami and I will be switching off each chapter, so I am gonna be writin' all the even chapters.  
  
AM: Yeah what she said, 'secpt I be writing all odd chapters. S: You know, Aino, that works out well, 'cause you are odder than I am. Lol. AM: Hey!!!! That is mean Shinigami!!!! S: You know I am just kiddin'. AM: Yeah. *pouts* S: -.- She is gonna use that for a guilt trip later, I just know it.  
  
~~~Punishment~~~  
  
"Stop," Heero said, standing in the doorway of the bathroom. "It was my fault. Duo was just giving me a hug when I pushed him off of me and he hit the vase."((BTW that was a recap, to refresh ya' alls memories.))  
  
"So, you were lying Duo!" Mrs. Yuy said.  
  
"No! I should have known not to hug him; he is just not used to me yet. It was because of me." Duo pleaded, tears coming to his eyes.  
  
"I was my fault; I shouldn't have gotten mean, just because you hugged me." Heero stated, looking at Duo, as if trying to say he was sorry.  
  
"How about I punish both of you and we get over this." Mrs. Yuy said, looking annoyed with the two boys, who kept saying that they were the ones at fault. Both boys just looked at her, Duo's face a mask of fear, Heero's face solemn. Mrs. Yuy took the boys silence for an ok. "Than both of you are grounded to your room until tomorrow." She declared.  
  
Duo just stared at her aghast. Heero watched Duo with a quizzical look on his face. "Uh. Duo, are. are you ok?" Heero asked, while leading Duo to the room that they were now to share. Duo looked over at Heero, who was leading him by the hand, and just blinked a few times, still looking very dazed and confused.  
  
"I-is this all that we get for punishment?" Duo asked when he finally found his voice; still looking to Heero for an answer.  
  
"Yeah. What did you expect, a spanking. or something like that?" He responded, giving Duo a look that said 'you have to be joking'.  
  
"Well, I was thinking that we would not get food at all tomorrow, or we would get beat for being bad." Duo explained, looking sad.  
  
"Duo, parents don't beat there kids. normally, that is." Heero said, giving Duo flat look ((like this -.-)). "Just remember what your family was like before you went to the orphanage."  
  
"Well. you see; I only had Solo before I went to the orphanage, but he told me he was not my real family. He found me when I was really young, and he raised me. until he died that is." What Duo had said made Heero just stand there wide eyed, gawking at him.  
  
"You mean, you have never had a family? That the last person you remember taking care of you was a guy named Solo?" Heero blabbed. He did not mean to, nor did he mean to make Duo feel bad, he just lost control of himself for a minute. "Ne-never mind, I should not have asked, it is not my place."  
  
Duo smiled softly at him, which amazed him quite a bit. "It is alright, I guess I have gotten used to the idea that Solo died." Heero suddenly had the urge to give Duo a huge hug, and not to let him go until all the pain that was showing in Duo's face was gone.  
  
"You boys are supposed to be in your room, now get moving!" Mrs. Yuy commanded when she noticed the two boys standing in the middle of the hall. At her voice the boys scampered off to the room; closing the door quickly behind them.  
  
"Maybe we should just get ready for bed now." Heero suggested, starting to change into his pajamas.  
  
"Ok, but. I don't have any pajamas, these are the only clothes I have, and everything else belonged to the orphanage." Duo explained, looking slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Oh, you can borrow some of my stuff 'til you get new things." Heero said, pulling out a pair of old pajamas that were getting to small for him, hoping that they would fit Duo.  
  
They didn't, they were still too big for him, the shirt slipping off his shoulders, the bottoms trying to fall off as well.  
  
"Err. sorry they are so big." Heero offered, blushing slightly as he though Duo looked even smaller, and cuter in the over sized clothes.  
  
"It's no big deal, these fit better than most of the stuff at the orphanage anyway." Duo said, giving Heero a huge grin. "At the orphanage I would normally only wear a top. because the bottoms would fall right off." Duo finished, blushing a bit himself.  
  
"I guess we have to share the bed too." Heero pointed out.  
  
"I will take the outside." Duo offered, not having any problem with sharing the bed. "Are you sure? You could fall off." Heero said, looking worried.  
  
"Yes, I roll in my sleep, so I would fall off either way, and I wouldn't want to roll over you." Duo said, a completely innocent look on his face.  
  
"Sorry if I kick you, people say I kick in my sleep." Heero said, crawling to the wall-side of the bed.  
  
"It is alright!" Duo exclaimed, a large smile plastered to his face. He snuggled up under the covers. The two of them soon finding that the small bed was never intended to hold two people, even two as small as them, comfortably. As Duo drifted off to sleep, seemingly un-consciously, he reached out and embraced Heero in a soft hug, using his shoulder for a pillow.  
  
"Oyasumi Duo-kun" Heero said, smiling ever so softly. "He's cute." Heero whispered softly into the night, wondering why he was so lose around Duo, and why he felt he could say anything and never have to worry about it.  
  
Soon Heero also drifted off to sleep, finding the warmth of another body beside him comforting.  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/ ~/~/~/~/~/~  
  
"Boys it's time to get up" Mrs. Yuy said, peering into the room to find the two boys snuggled up close, looking so very cute. ((Fanart inspiration!!!! Now I have to draw that. err. I should finish the chapter first shouldn't I?))  
  
Heero started to wake from the call his mother had made, but Duo stayed stubbornly asleep. Heero looked down at the smaller boy curled up on his chest, his mouth slightly open as he breathed evenly. Heero felt a soft tickle on the side of his face, looking over he found the end of a now very messy braid was the source. Gently Heero started to sake Duo.  
  
"Hey Duo it's time to get up." Heero said softly, hoping not to scare the boy out of his sleep. All he received for his effort was a soft grunt and a small shift in position from Duo. Heero gave his a small, quizzical look. ((Kinda like this O.o)) Trying again Heero raised his voice a little bit and shook Duo slightly harder. Again he gained very little. On his third try having raised his voice and shaking Duo just a bit harder Heero gained quite a bit; Duo rolled over, and promptly fell off the side of the bed.  
  
"Ow." Duo complained as he rose sleepy eyed. Duo looked over at Heero and gave him a large, sleepy grin that very soon turned into a large yawn. To this Heero could not help but smile. "See, what did I tell you? I fell off the bed."  
  
"Well let's get dressed, it is time for breakfast." Heero said, laughing slightly at Duo. "Oh, Ohayo Duo-kun"  
  
"Hun? What does that mean?" Duo asked.  
  
"It means good morning." Heero explained, pulling out clothes for both of them, Heero handed Duo the clothes for him.  
  
"Oh. well oh-ha-yo. err what ever you said right back at ya'." Duo said, stumbling over the Japanese. Duo took off the pajama top, reviling a back riddled with scars and still fresh wounds.  
  
"Duo, where did you get those?" Heero asked, pointing to his back to signify what he meant. The look on his face was full of worry.  
  
"Oh, these? I got them for being bad; I don't seem to ever get how to be good." Duo said, not giving much regard to the wounds as he pulled the shirt on. Soon Duo and Heero were dressed, but Duo back still seemed to bother Heero.  
  
"Will you let me make sure the open ones are ok?" Heero asked, making sure not to be too forward or pushy about it.  
  
"If that will make you feel better, ok." Duo said. The two of them sitting down at the same table as they had the night before.  
  
They ate in silence for a while, Duo looking uncomfortable, but not wanting to interrupt Heero who seemed to be deep in thought. Finally he gave up and started talking, mostly about the orphanage, because that was what he knew most about. "And the older kids keep the younger ones inline, if the younger ones do something bad both the younger one and the older one in charge of them gets punished." Heero noticed that Duo had been using bad grammar and most of what he had said was just one long, endless sentence.  
  
"Duo, what grade are you in?" Heero asked, wondering if he was just a slow learner or something like that.  
  
"What do you mean? What is a grade?" Duo asked in response.  
  
"You mean you have never been to school?" Heero asked, flabbergasted. Duo nodded in response, a look of confusion on his cute features. "Duo, do you even know what school is?" Heero ventured. This time he received the shake of the head from Duo, but the look on his face said that he knew the answer to that for sure.  
  
S: I will stop here, but nobody can complain. I did all of this in one night, unfortunately my internet connection is not working right now, so it may take me a bit to get it up.  
  
AM: AWWWWWWWWWWW! Duo's so adorable as a little kid!  
  
S: I know, it just makes me want to squeel  
  
AM: . . No one's here...so go ahead and squeal..  
  
S: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
AM: *Giggles.* I can't wait until the yaoi yummyness! *Drools all over the fanfic.*  
  
S: Hay, they are still little kids, so shounen-ai only for a little bit longer.  
  
AM: Yeah... BUT I WANT YAOI!!!!!!!!!  
  
S: Not many more chapters of them this young then we can get on to Yaoi. *pats her head*  
  
AM: WOOOHOOOO! :P  
  
S: Ok peps you gotta review so that we can get more chapters up.  
  
AM: YEAH!!!!!!!! THen I can have my yaoi goodness!  
  
S: Yes, we must keep Aino happy.  
  
AM: YES! Or I'll blow up the world! -.-  
  
S: Dear, you are the goddess of love, I will blow up the world for you though ^^  
  
AM: YAY!!!!!!  
  
S: Ok, we should let the people review now.  
  
AM: YEAH! NO GO! *Points to the review button.* CLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK IT!  
  
S: Bai Bai everybody.  
  
AM: Byyyyyyyyyye! 


End file.
